Staying Home
by Carpentersfan2010
Summary: This a SLASH Fanfic that I have worked on with a friend of mine... It is loosely based on the events of the twenty-second episode of the second season "Going Home".. After Ingalls house is damaged by a tornado and Charles looses the will to stay in Walnut Grove and wants to move back to Wisconsin. However he meets a young man named Richard West and forms a firm friendship with him.
1. Chapter 1

Charles Ingalls just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Just yesterday he'd been in this very field, amongst a bumper crop of corn that he'd worked hard to sow. now it was all gone! Wiped out by a tornado. Maybe it was God punishing him for the pride he'd felt for finally being able to provide for his family, for his wife Carolyn and his girls Mary, Laura and his youngest Carrie. The money from the corn would have made living so much easier. Walking now among the crushed corn stocks he shook his head. The only question that kept coming to his mind was, _why had he been forsaken, what had he done to bring down God's wrath upon him? _

Bending down he picked up one of the still immature ears of corn and pulled back its outer husk and looked at the soft kernels for a moment and then stood up and with a pained utterance that bordered on a sob he threw it as far as he could before starting the short walk back to the house. When he stepped inside the dwelling that his family and he shared he found his wife Carolyn beside the small bed that his youngest daughter slept in holding Carrie's pillow as she looked about the room; in a broken voice he stated. "It's gone Carolyn... All gone! Just yesterday there was corn as high as your head.. Now..." his voice trailed off as he shook his head. "I should go take a look at the barn, try to figure out how badly damaged it is."

Without another word or waiting for his wife to answer he walked out of the house and crossed the short distance to where the barn stood during the storm he'd managed to get all of the animals out. He'd found the horses not too far away in the fields and had brought them home. Their cow however had obviously come back to the barn thinking it was the safest place for her calf. The cow stood in her now wrecked stall the calf nowhere to be seen. It didn't take long for Charles to find the yearling in one corner of the stall dead. A support beam from the loft having crushed it when it fell.

He was just in the process of trying to lift the heavy wooden beam off the calf's dead body when he heard small footsteps come to a halt just inside of the barn and a little startled gasp. Looking over his shoulder he saw his eldest daughter Mary looking at the broken body of the animal with a horrified look on her face. "Its mother must have felt this was the safest place for her calf last night." He reached to grab an old blanket and covered the calf's body so its lifeless open eyes could not be seen any longer. He moved to gently pull his daughter into his strong arms and hold her knowing that Mary had become attached to the calf and had been talking care of it since it had started to eat solid grain and hay. "I am sorry darling."

When Carolyn came out of the house he passed his daughter off to her mother so Mary could be comforted. "I should go into town. I have need to speak to a few people." He knew without saying a word to his wife that he'd made up his mind to sell the farm and go home back to Wisconsin. He just felt tired. He was just crossing the bridge that led into the town of when he saw a young man coming from the opposite direction. Not in the mood to talk to anyone at present Charles continued to walk however, he did tip his hat in greeting as they passed he had business at Hanson's Mill; he wanted to get the word out that his farm was for sale and that he was moving back home as soon as it was possible to do so.

Richard saw the man and well he was looking for work though it seemed to him that the man walking in his direction wasn't in very good spirits at present, and yet Richard needed work. When the dark haired one tipped his hat Richard took a chance. "Excuse me." He said his voice a deep timber, "I was wondering if you knew of anyone needs help with repairs in these parts, I'm good with my hands and I reckon after the tornado that went through there's going to be some repairs needed." Richard said hoping today might be his lucky day... He wore brown buckskin pants and homespun tunic. His leather work boots looked worn from walking and work and he looked very much able to work hard.

Charles stopped to lean on the railing of the bridge. He was on his way home after talking with Hanson about selling the farm and moving. "I'd be glad to offer you some work at my place however my family and I are not staying. I am looking to sell my property here and head back home." Charles said, forcing a smile to come to his face. "We lost some windows and a few of the boards on the roof of the barn in the storm and the chicken coop will need to be rebuilt, but I'd be glad for any help you can give."

"I reckon I can handle that sir." Richard grinned, "I'm Richard, Richard West." Richard said holding his hand out to the stranger.

"Charles Ingalls." Charles took the young man's hand in his own hand and shook it firmly. "I can't offer much by way of money for the work but I have a place for you to sleep in; our sod house that doubles as the farm's storage pantry, as for meals I am sure that my wife would be happy to set you a place at the table."

"I'd be honored sir." Richard said not having expected so much for doing so little work. "I can start any time you need me." He said with a grin. "Though I don't understand why you would put your land up for sale so easily someone's going to grab it up the second they get a chance."

"I lost my entire crop in the storm. The money from the harvest would have seen my family through the winter." Charles explained with a dismissive wave of his hand. "If I can fix up the house and barn I should be able to get at least a hundred dollars for it." Ingalls explained. "That will be more than enough to get my family back home to Wisconsin." Looking over Richard's shoulder he nodded towards the rooming house over the post office. "If you need any help bringing your things out to the farm I'd be happy to help?"

"I've get everything I own in this bag." he said with a grin, holding up the old carpet bag he used to carry his belongings.

"Fine then I will lead the way out." Charles said with a nod. The walk from the small town of Walnut Grove to the Ingalls farm only took the two men a quarter of an hour to make. At the top of the hill Charles stopped for a moment to look at the small house he and his family had lived in for the past two years. "I built that house and the barn myself." he said by way of explanation. "It's a good piece of land too just over ten acres." Charles started to walk again, he and Richard were just coming towards the house when the front door opened and out sprang his family's faithful mutt Jack; barking excitedly at the arrival of the strange man. "Carolyn..." Charles called out to his wife. "Come out here for a moment?"

Carolyn smiled when she heard her husband and hurried out the door worried at what he might have done when he went into town. However seeing the stranger she bit down on her burning questions and went to her husband as a dutiful wife and smiled at him lovingly. "Who is this Charles?" She asked softly.

Charles nodded the young man standing beside him. "Richard I'd like you to meet my wife Carolyn." he stated by way of introduction. "Carolyn this is Richard West. He was passing through Walnut Grove this morning and is looking for work. He's willing to help out with the repairs to the barn roof and the windows on the house over the next few days. He's going to be staying with in the sod house until the repairs are done."

"It is nice to meet you Mr. West." Carolyn smiled lovingly up at her husband worried by the look in his eyes though. "What did you go to Walnut Grover for Charles?"

"I spoke with Hanson about getting word out about putting the farm up for sale." Charles said his voice hollow and then he cleared his throat and motioned with his hand towards the sod house. "Richard, if you will follow me I will show you where you will be bunking for the next few days." Ingalls didn't feel right discussing the sale of their home in front of a stranger. "I will be in shortly Carolyn after I wash up at the creek."

Carolyn stood away from her husband so fast she could have gotten hurt, they would talk about this but what could be done. It would seem that her husband had already taken her home from her without even talking to her. She looked at him with pain and disappointment in her eyes and without a word she turned back to the house to tend to their children.

Once their guest was comfortable in the sod house Charles made quick work of washing his face and hands in the creek that ran beside the house before he made his way inside. He was thankful that Carolyn had taken the time to send their daughters outside to play so they could talk in private. Charles couldn't help a little chuckle that escaped him when he saw the cross expression on his wife's face. "I remember when we first moved here... How you stood up to Mrs. Olsen. I was proud of you for not backing down."

"Well her bark is worse than her bite." Carolyn sighed softly smiling at her husband. Hugging herself trying not to laugh at what her husband said because well she was disappointed in him for putting the farm up for sale without talking to her first.

"Well I think that Mr. Olsen would beg to differ." Charles said looking down at his feet.

"Did you see the goodbye cards the girls made for Miss Beatle?" She asked, hoping that he might feel just a twinge of guilt for up-rooting their family.

Charles gave a little nod. "Yeah…." Unable to look at Carolyn in the eyes.

"Well, they're going to miss that school." She sighed again looking up at the sky...

Letting out a little sigh Charles continued to look down at his feet. "I never thought I'd see the day that Half Pint would miss going to school."

Still hugging her arms around her she shrugged slightly, "They've grown up a lot here." She said softly looking at her husband giving a slight nod.

"Yeah." Charles walked across the room. "What's happened to me?" He asked keeping his back to his wife. "Why have I done it?"

"Done what?" She asked him her voice not completely soft as it was before just a little harder.

Stuffing his hands in to the pockets of his pants he said in a soft almost broken voice. "Let you down... Let the children down! I have put it up for sale". He finally got the courage up to turn and look Carolyn in the eyes. "You know I just realized something. I made the decision to sell this place all by myself. I never even asked you."

Carolyn looked down at the floor slightly her eyes had tears in them keeping the disappointment and hurt she felt buried down inside her. "You've been through a lot." She finally said her voice soft again.

"We'd been through a lot." Charles stated firmly. "We had."

Carolyn looked to her husband a slight little smile on her lips as she gave him a nod in agreement.

"I just give up... I my own little girl told me that last night in the barn, and I wouldn't listen to her." Charles let out little grunt and looked away again not able to look at his wife in the eyes.

She was shaking her head, "It's still not too late." Carolyn told him.

"Sure it's too late... I have already made the announcement to sell. It could be someone else's farm tomorrow!" Charles looked heavenward.

"Well I know that but, we could start over here in Walnut Grove!" She said her voice rising slightly with the excited thought of not having to leave their friends and the place she thought they belonged.

Charles look at her with disbelieve in his eyes not quite understanding that his wife was willing to face that hardship again, Carolyn had to be joking. "In a one room Sod House!"

She smiled at him now, "But at least we'll be here, where we belong. We can do it." She was looking at him, hope how awash in her eyes.

Shaking his head Charles look away again his feeling of defeat taking hold again. "I don't know..." his voice trailed off, that uncomfortable feeling of pressure on his chest returning.

"Well I do! I do know." She said making her husband look back up at her, "And if you had come to the women folk in this family in the first place we could have told you then!" She told him firmly.

Charles moved to open the front door of the house and gave a firm nod to his wife and then called out in a booming voice. "Mary... Laura... Carrie... Come inside your Ma and I would like to talk with you!"

Charles was in the loft of the barn the next day working to repair the hole in the roof alongside Richard. The two men seemed to work well together and Ingalls was grateful for all the assistance; climbing down off his latter Charles retrieved the ladle out of the water bucket and gulped the cool water in it down to quench his thirst. Putting the ladle back in the bucket he hooked his thumbs in his suspenders and shucked them off and then pulled his shirt off over his head before climbing back up to join Richard to help support the board he was nailing in to place. "If we can patch this hole by the end of the day we can start on the other two smaller holes in tomorrow morning then move onto the broken windows on the house."

Richard had been working hard and tempted to take his own shirt off. In fact he paused for a just a second to watch the older man when he stripped of his shirt. Before pulling himself together and getting back to work. "I reckon we could get it done, your girls seem mighty pleased that the work is getting completed. Mrs. Ingalls had them foraging for seeds in the forest to plant and possibly sell at market if anything useful comes of it." Richard said with a smile.

"The girls like to spread time with their mother in the garden when they have the time. Laura managed a nice crop of strawberries last year. She sold them to Olsen's Mercantile for fifteen cents. She was overjoyed. She's never had that much money before." Charles smiled as he used his own hammer to add a couple of nails to make sure the board was well secured before moving on to the next. "Mary has also been helping Mrs. Whipple at her shop, she's the local seamstress she makes fifty cents a week and is studying to get her teaching license, and she's smart as a whip. Her Ma and I are very proud."

"Really, sounds to me like you have a mighty impressive family; farming in their blood." He said continuing to work it was rare to meet people as hard working.

"My only regret is that I do not have a son." Charles said with a slightly whimsical smile. "Not that I would trade any of my girls for a boy now." Ingalls stopped to watch Richard as he measured a new uncut board and climb down to the barns loft floor so he could cut it size with the buck saw. He followed and then helped support the board as the younger man worked. "I want to thank you again for help out here; if I was working on my own be less than half as far along as we are now."

"I needed the work and I actually enjoy working with my hands." Richard smiled. "Have you given up on trying for a boy?" Richard asked curiously.

"Carolyn has said that we could try again, but getting time alone together is very hard but if we have the occasion to we will give a try once more." Charles said with a nod. "If God has deemed it I only have my three girls then I will just have to wait for a grandson." The two men then carried the newly cut board back up to the roof and started to tack it in to place. Looking up out of the hole in the roof he saw his wife coming towards the barn from the house his youngest daughter clutching her skirt a basket on her arm. "Carolyn if that is lunch then you are a saint."

"I brought lunch and tea!" She called up to her husband smiling at him with love in her eyes doubtful that he could see it though considering that they were on the roof.

"Richard and I will be down in flash." Ingalls said and then started down the ladder to the loft and then down to the ground Mr. West following him. Giving his wife a little peck on the cheek he moved over to the bench he'd built a year ago for use in the barn and motioned to the milking stool for the other man to sit on and watched as Carolyn took what looked like sandwiches and two cool mason jars of tea out of the basket. "Thank you." he said when he was passed a ham sandwich. Carolyn must have made them from the leftovers from the previous night's dinner. Taking a sip of his tea he grinned at his new young friend. "Eat up Richard otherwise my wife will take offense."

"Or I would eat it myself." She smiled sweetly at them after making sure everything was out. "This is just my way of thanking Richard for all his hard work."

Charles laughed heartily. "I don't normally eat this well." He playfully ducked when Carolyn gave him a little swat on his arm. He put his sandwich down on the napkin it had been wrapped in and scooped up Carrie in his strong arms so he could give the four year old little girl a squeeze and playfully tickle her ribs; laughing along with her as she shrieked and squirmed to get away from her father.

Carolyn laughed at her family and Richard glad that her family was happy once again. "We found quite a bit of seeds in the forest and the meadows." Carolyn told her husband happily.

"Well I am sure the girls will have fun planting them and tending the garden. He gave a little pat to Carrie's behind. "Why don't you go and watch your sisters." He gave the top of the little girls head a kiss. "But don't get underfoot." he called out as she took off out of the barn at a run. Turning to Richard he watched as the young man ate for a moment. "Richard here was telling me that he's been drifting from town to town for some time... the life of a bachelor." Charles couldn't help feeling just a little jealous. "It must be interesting to not have any real responsibilities to tie you down?"

"Really?" Carolyn said looking from her husband to Richard. "So you have nowhere to call home?" She asked.

"No not really, my parents died a couple years back from small pox and what family I have left are spread out along Texas." He said deciding not to mention his late wife and stillborn son...

"Texas..." Charles let out a low whistle of amazement. "How did you manage to travel all the way to Kansas? That is quite a trip."

"Yeah it is, I mostly worked my way here, traveled with groups." He said with a shrug after all he really didn't know where he was walking or why, but he had just kept traveling.

"Well we are glad that you choose to pass through Walnut Grove when you did." Charles said with a smile and then bit into his sandwich again. Looking at Carolyn he winked. "I was thinking that after Richard and I finish for the day I might show him down to the river so we can cool off and wash up before dinner tonight." The mid-day heat of August was getting to be unbearable. "Besides it wouldn't be right to have two dirty and sweaty men sitting at your table."

"Nope it wouldn't, though I am tempted to dip down there before you two get there." She admitted to her husband with a wink of her own.

"Well just be sure that you keep an eye out for any passersby. I wouldn't want anyone seeing you in your underclothes." Charles winked as he finished his tea and then stood up. "Well that roof is not going to finish itself..." He moved over to the ladder and then started up to the loft once more. "The sooner we get it done the sooner we can head for that river." he grinned, suddenly looking forward to the idea of a cool swim.

"Just be safe Charles, please!" Carolyn called up to him and smiled softly moving to leave the barn so the men could work.

Charles had been tempted to hitch up the horses and drive down to the river with Richard but instead the two men walked the short distance. When they got to the swimming hole the water was smooth as glass and looked awfully inviting to the eye. Without any hesitation Charles stared to strip off his outer clothing and was soon down to just his underwear. However as it was just himself and Richard, Charles soon had them off too and then ran head long for the water and dove in. When he resurfaced he let out a cry of relief. "The water feels great!"

Richard was surprised when Charles stripped down to his birthday suit he found himself stopping to watch for a moment and blushing before averting his eyes starting to strip down as well though he stopped at his under garments unsure why since the older man was in his nudity and proud of it. Once he was stripped down though he moved to join Charles in the river and god it did feel great. He dived under and swam a ways before coming up for air near Charles.

"No need to be bashful about being in the nude." Charles grinned. "It's very liberating." He had to admit that Richard had an impressive body. He'd never found himself attracted to another man before this and had always been contented with Carolyn. Still as he treaded water to keep his head above water did allow his eyes roam the younger man's body. "Shame really you're going to have to take off your drawers when we get out of the water otherwise your clothes will be soaked through." Charles moved so that he was floating on his back without thinking; affording Richard with a great view of his assets.

Richard grinned watching Charles trying not to stare as he moved to swim around and enjoy the cool water after the long day of hard work.

For the next twenty minutes or so the two men swam and just enjoyed each others company. For Charles it was like being a kid again with his brothers when they finally climbed out of the water both were refreshed and feeling much better not mention cleaner. Reaching for his underwear Charles didn't even bother to turn his back as he started to pull them on however a slight blush came to his neck and face as he realized the effect the cool water had had on certain parts of his body. "Now I see the wisdom of why you chose to not go in the raw. A shame however as you have seen me without my clothes on." Charles chided. "Can't say the same about you."

"Well you were right, I was going to have to remove my under clothing in order to dress, if I didn't my clothing would be soaked through." Richard smirked pulling off his under clothing and reaching for his pants as naked as the he was born.

It was only now that Charles was able to get a look at the other man body in its full naked glory. He was surprised to see a light dusting of hair on his chest that tapered off to a fine line that formed a trail down to his groin area. The older man had to admit he was impressed by what he saw between Richard's legs. Like Charles he was uncircumcised and had a nice, round and full sac that was currently pulled up tight to his body due to swimming. Blushing deeper red he turned away when he felt his own maleness starting to rise.

Richard noticed the way that Charles stared at him and kind of preened slightly as he dressed covering his impressive body though not overly bulging with muscles, just enough to be noticeably attractive.

"You're an impressive looking young man." Charles finally noted as they started to walk a back to the Ingalls' house. "I am surprised that you don't have someone special in your life Richard? Any young woman would be very lucky to be attached to you. You seem like a strapping young man and form what I saw definitely capable of siring a whole brood of youngin's."

"Guess I haven't met the right person." Richard admitted with a shrug.

"Well there are a few young women in Walnut Grove that would be very interested in you. Our school teacher Miss. Beatle for one and then there is the widow Sanders. She lives out just past the creek. Her husband died a few years ago when we had an outbreak of influenza. If you'd like I could have Carolyn make some inquires in town on your behalf that is if you're thinking of staying on here for a while?"

"No, after my Anna I don't think I could welcome another woman into my bed just yet." Richard said he wasn't about to mention that he flaunt gods laws by enjoying both kinds of sex partners.

"Anna?" Charles asked his curiosity now peeked. "So there is a Mrs. Richard West somewhere in the world." Without thinking Charles gave the young man a friendly pat on the back. "Good for you Richard. Maybe we can send for her, my family would make Anna very welcome."

Richard smiled sadly oh how he wished that could be possible; how he missed Anna at times. "I appreciate that I really do and I'm sure Anna would have loved meeting your family." He said obviously using the past tense when speaking of his wife. "Anna is no longer with me, she is my late wife and I pray every day that she is in a better place..." He sighed sadly.

Stopping dead in his tracks as they approached the house Charles felt as if he'd suddenly stepped in a pile of horse manure. Shaking his head he reached up to take his hat off and hold it in his hand. It was something he did when he was nervous. "I am very sorry to hear that." His head slightly bowed. "When God calls us home there is not much we can do about it." The older man's voice sounded hollow.

"That is true, Anna was a gentle soul, loved me for who I was despite how little I had to offer her. You know we eloped, against her father's wishes and moved to Arizona just to be together." He told Charles with a smile at the memory.

"The heart can't help the one it loves." Charles said with due reverence. "Carolyn and I met when we were children, grew up together and started courting each other when I was sixteen and she fourteen, we married once she turned seventeen. Lived with my parents for the first five years of our married life and then moved from Wisconsin out here when Carrie was just three years old." Suddenly Charles found himself talking about his family history with pride. "Carolyn was less than happy to leave her family behind but she also wanted the adventure of settling and raising a family."

"Sounds like you've had an adventure already and are just continuing it." Richard said with a touch of envy.

Charles about say something more when his middle daughter Laura came running out of the house and up to her father throwing her arms around him when Charles knelt down to scoop the seven-year-old in to his arms for a hug before he put her back down on the ground. "Ma told me to you and Mr. West that dinner is almost ready. She made chicken and dumplings." The girl was clearly excited and she gushed. "My Ma makes the best chicken in all of Harrow Township!"

"That she does Half Pint." Charles said with a laugh and looked at Richard. "You're in for a real treat tonight."

"I cannot wait, it's been ages since I've had chicken and dumplings." He said sounding slightly sad, after all the last time he had chicken and dumplings was before his wife's death.

"Tell your Ma that Mr. West and I will be in to the house shortly Laura." Charles directed his daughter and then watched as she ran off yelling that "Pa was home." The two men walked up to the sod house. "I will let you put on a fresh set of clothes and set your drawers out to dry." Charles looked at the light coverall still wet that was the standard form of underwear during the 1800's. "See you inside in a few minutes."

"Of course." Richard said moving to where he kept his clothing so he could get out a spare set to change into... he didn't wish to present such a sloppy image to his hostess..

Once everyone was seated at the table and grace had been said, the Ingalls family and guest started to pass the food around for a few minutes there was no talking as everyone ate in silence. Laura finally broke the silence by asking. "Ma told Mary and me that you used to live in Texas Territory?" She looked at the man that was sitting next to her older sister Mary. "Our teacher Miss Beatle says that Texas used to be a republic didn't join the United States until 1846... I don't think I'd want to live anywhere but in the United States."

"Mary and I." Charles corrected his daughter.

"Yes Texas was a republic onto itself, but that was from 1836 to 1846, just ten years, after which Texas rejoined the United States." Richard agreed with Laura.

"Did you want Texas to remain a Republic Mr. West?" Laura asked in a serious tone. "Miss. Beatle said there was a war between Texas and the United States and that a lot people in Texas today still wish it was its own country." The little girl didn't realize that she was touching on a hot topic for the three adults around the table. Charles had firmly supported the United States when the bigger country had annexed Texas and thought the Texan's where fool-hearty to try to stand against the US. He didn't say anything but continued to eat his dinner in determined silence. But he was ready to jump in if the tone of the conversation turned sour. He shot Carolyn a slightly pained look. Charles knew that his wife's older brother had been killed during the Texas war he'd been part of the garrison that took Houston in the final days of the war.

"I was a little young so I couldn't fight in the war, however I did not believe that Texas should try to stand against the US, After all I am traveling in the United States I would not do that if I did not love this country." He said giving Laura a soft smile.

"Carolyn's brother was killed during the war." Charles said in a sombre tone. "William was part of the garrison that took Houston just before the President of Texas surrendered." This was the first time that William had ever been discussed in front of the girls; the death of her older brother had been a devastating blow to Carolyn's family. Charles knew that his mother-in-law had never got over the death of her first born son.

"My deepest condolences." Richard said with a nod towards his host and hostess.

"Thank you, my brother fought for what he thought was right and though I abhor violence, it was a necessary evil, I just wish my brother hadn't lost his life in the process." Carolyn said with a soft sad smile in remembrance of her brother.

The twelve year old Mary sat in silence. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother hand never mentioned that she'd ever had an uncle named William, neither had Grandpa or Grandma Colby. She put her fork down and then said in a small voice as she got up. "Can I be excused?" She didn't wait for permission from her mother or father just opened the front door of the house and walked outside needing air. Mary stood outside taking in deep breaths as she fought against the tears she felt, how was it possible to have an uncle she never knew of, a man she couldn't mourn or ask questions about because she hadn't known he had even existed. Had his death been so painful that his life could not have been shared?

Charles held up his hand when his wife moved to get up and follow their eldest daughter. "I'll go." As he walked the short distance to where Mary stood by the milking pen that was attached to barn her hands resting on the fence as she looked out on the grassy hill. "Mary are you alright?" He asked in a soft tone.

"How could you keep that from us? How could we not know that we had an uncle even if his death was before our time? Was his death so painful we could not know him?" She asked her father the tears she fought to keep threatening to spill forth...

"It was for your grandmother Colby." Charles said as he put a hand on his daughters back in support. "Your grandmother forbade anyone form speaking William's name in front of her, his death broke her heart. You're Ma and I where simply keeping up a silly notion is all; and up until tonight when Laura asked Mr. West about the war we'd forgotten about William's senseless death as one of the last to be killed in a war that had already been won."

"I don't understand?" Mary asked looking up at his father biting her lower lip as she looked up at her father.

Charles pulled her into a hug; wrapping his strong arms around his daughter. "It was wrong to keep your uncle's death from you and I promise no more secrets." He kissed the top of her head. "Now I know that I smelt a blueberry pie baking earlier." He looked down at his eldest child. "Your Ma made Laura's favorite dinner and your favorite dessert; let's not spoil the evening. I will even let you pick the first song I play tonight on my fiddle. How does that sound?"

"Alright Pa." She smiled hugging him back and didn't want to let go, but did so with the mention of blueberry pie. "I'll race you!" She grinned and ran for the house trying to get there before her pa.

With the repairs almost finished Charles was starting regret that soon Richard West would be leaving and moving on. He'd found that he enjoyed the young man's company after working with him side by side for the past week. It had been nice to have another man around the house to relate to on a male level, and the girls and his wife all seemed to enjoy having him around the house too. Letting out a little sigh as he watched the now shirtless Richard working to carefully remove the panes of broken glass from the windows that had been smashed during the tornado. Pulling on the reins to bring the horses pulling his wagon to a stop beside the barn and jumped down from the seat. "I have the new panes in the back of the wagon when you're ready."

"Right I'll be right down careful I'm dropping the last broken panel!" Richard called down dropping it to land in the pile that could be swept up and disposed of before making the climb down.

Charles ducked the falling glass and watched it smash in to shards on the ground and then smiled when he heard a muffled yelp from inside the house. The girls had loved hearing the glass smash as it was discarded. Of course it had been hard on his wife due to the fact that Carolyn had not allowed them to go outside and play until all of the glass was cleaned up. When Richard stepped off the ladder from the house's roof he watched as he wiped the sweat off his brow and then take a long drink from the water bucket near the front door. "I was talking with Hanson in town, he's looking for some part-time help at the mill for the next few months. I told him I'd let you know; job pays five dollars a week and it will be a solid three months' work."

"He said you could start next week on Monday." Charles grinned, glad to hear that his new found friend was not going to continue wandering once he finished here at the Ingalls homestead. "If you like you can continue staying with us here or rent one of the rooms over the post office." Charles nodded. "Either way I am really enjoying our friendship and Walnut Grove is a friendly town, I am sure you will fit right in." Without meaning to Charles realized what he'd just said had a double meaning and he blushed despite himself he felt the heat of a blush come to his neck.

"If it's alright, I wouldn't mind staying on here." Richard admitted with a grin, it was nice being around a family to be honest. Though if he kept having such thoughts about Charles it might be best to rent a place rather than stay on at the Ingalls' farm...

Clearing his throat Charles nodded and then moved around to the back of the wagon and carefully unwrapped the small replacement panes of glass. "This glass came dear I had to take out a small loan with Nell's at the Mercantile. I know that Carolyn will not be happy about that but I didn't have any other choice."

"I'm sure that Olsen was fair and you'll be able to pay it back in plenty of time." He might help but he wasn't about to tell Charles that.

The two men set to work on the windows and within a few hours they had all of the glass replaced and the windows back in place. With a nod of approval Charles put his hand out for Richard to shake. "My family and I thank you for all of your hard work." It was only mid-week. "It would seem that you have the next few days to take for yourself before you start at the mill."

Laura came up into the loft where the bed she shared with her sister Mary when she heard what her father said. "So are you going to leave now Mr. West?" The little girl seemed saddened by the very thought of the departure of the man she'd come to see as an "uncle".

"Not to worry Little Laura, you're stuck with me for just a little while longer." Rick smiled down at the younger girl she would grow into a beauty that her father would have to fight off the lot to keep her safe.

"Maybe "Uncle" Richard can go fishing with me sometime?" Laura asked her father all but bouncing on her feet with excitement.

"We'll see Half Pint." Charles said with a grin. Laura loved to go fishing when she had the chance and usually brought home a good catch for the family for dinner. The older man then looked at Richard. "Speaking of the river..." He held up his hands to show how dirty they were. "I think we are both in need of another dip." Charles had come to enjoy the private time at the swimming hole the two men shared together. He'd never felt as comfortable being naked around anyone other than Carolyn up until he met Richard West.

With how long Richard and Charles have been enjoying the river, he'd gotten to the point where he'd go in naked just like Charles. "I say we're due for a dip." He said then looked to Laura. "I promise you and I will go fishing and bring home a nice feast tomorrow alright little Laura?" Richard asked with a warm grin.

Laura grinned brightly hearing that she was going to go fishing. "I will go and dig up some worms now." She ran towards the ladder that led down to the ground floor of the house but before she started downstairs she ran back and threw her arms around Richard's waist giving him a hug and then did the same to her father before running off again this time down the ladder and then out the front door.

"I think that Laura might have a bit of a crush on you." Charles chided and then laughed when Richard tried hard not to blush. "She doesn't hug just anyone unless she's comfortable being around the person first."

"I've been here a while and she calls me uncle how could that mean she has a crush on me? Probably just means she's use to me or thinks of me as part of the family." Richard said still blushing.

Charles resurfaced in the water of the swimming hole in time to see a nude Richard wading in to the water slowly. The water was a few degrees cooler. Now that it was almost the end of the summer but still bearable. Like a young boy that was giddy Charles stood up in the chest high water and threw an arm full of water at the younger man effectively drenching him and laughed at the cross expression that Richard shot him. "Are you a man or a mouse take the plunge and get it over with already."

Richard growled however he did not dive into the water. He moved a little faster and tackled Charles into the water with him instead.

The sudden tackle caused their bodies to press together as they play fought in the water and for a few moments they didn't' have a care in the world both Charles and Richard laughing as they pushed and shoved each other. Whoever Charles suddenly broke away and swam a few yards out feeling self-conscious of the fact that the close proximity of Richard's body had had a dire effect on his own state of arousal his maleness had hardened completely. The feeling of touching Richard's slick wet body had sent a spark of desire through his body and now his penis had betrayed him against his will. Or perhaps... Charles shook his head trying to will his manhood to deflate before Richard saw it and ran screaming in the other direction.

Richard stopped and looked to Charles wondering what had happened. Though he was just as hard, he wasn't ashamed of it to be honest. He watched Charles with a wicked look in his eyes noticing the tension in the man's body... "Got a little attention problem?" He asked curiously.

Charles looked over his shoulder at Richard. "You could say that..." His voice actually squeaked causing the already mortified man blush harder. However he couldn't help turning around now that he could see the state of Richard's own penis. So it wasn't just him that had gotten an erection. Clearing his throat as he cocked an eyebrow. "It would seem that you're in the same state of lack of attention that I am from the look of you." Charles was not found his insecurities slipping away as he now openly stared at the younger man's hardness that was bobbing on the surface of the water.

"Would seem so. Question is do we get out and dressed or do we address the problem in which we stand?" Richard asked cocking his hip slightly in the water his eyes gleaming slightly.

"Uh..." Charles managed to grunt his mouth hanging open at the thinly veiled invite that Richard had just issued to him and he started half walk half swim towards the younger man until they were standing toe-to-toe the heads of their respective manhood's now caressing each other in the water. "I've never done anything like this before..." Charles admitted. "We could be damning our immortal soles to the fires of Hell." However even has he spoke he knew that all he really wanted was to take old the solid piece of man flesh that was sprouting from between Richard's legs and stroke it, like he'd done to himself when he was a young teenager.

"I'm already warn enough to burn how about you?" Richard said his voice husky from just the touch. Oh this might be wrong, should be wrong, but he found he didn't care. He found he wanted this and knew he shouldn't He respect Carolyn and didn't wish to hurt her in anyway but how could he deny his own desires?

"I love my wife." Charles said his voice just as husky with the unabashed lush that was pumping through his veins. He knew that it was a forgone conclusion that he was about to know this man in the carnal sense and while the logical side of his brain was screaming at him to stop the need to reach out and touch Richard's body was overriding it and slammed the door shut on it. So as if he was directed by some other power he allowed a fingertip to trail down the wisps of hair on the other man's chest and across his stomach. When his hand finally brushed against the base of Richard's hardness he took hold of it fully and tested its steeliness in his grip; gently tugging the younger man's foreskin back and forth over the angry and swollen looking head peeking in and out of its hood completely mesmerized by the sight in front of him and the fact that he was handling another man's penis.

He didn't say anything to the fact that Charles loved his wife that much he knew and had no intention of ever trying to get between Charles and his wife. But how could he deny himself this small part of Charles? His breath hitched in his throat when that fingertip trailed down his hard torso to the base of his iron rod. He groaned when Charles started to gently tug and massage his cock.

For a few minutes more the two men stood like two Greek statues like Charles had seen in a picture book when he was a young man years ago, he didn't dare look into the younger man's eyes for fear of seeing Richard's rolling emotions. When Richard started to thrust his hips following the age old instinct that was hardwired into the very core of every male he couldn't help the little grin that came to his face knowing just how good his friend must be feeling in that moment.

Richard took the chance while the older man jerked him off he ran one finger down along the thick throbbing vein on the underside of Charles thick member before taking him in hand and giving him a squeeze before starting to gently tug in the same rhythm as Charles.

The lust was now undeniable as Charles felt his buttocks clench involuntarily as Richard took hold his own hardness. No one had ever touched him on that part of his body save for himself and his wife. However Richard's hand was surer of itself as it gripped and stroked him not like Carolyn's overly gentle ministrations. The shocking part of it was Charles found him liking it a lot his own hips starting to thrust in time now his other hand resting in the small of Richard's back to keep his balance in the rivers waters. Daring to look up in to the young man's eyes now he realized it was a mistake because a moment later their lips where locked together in a heated kiss; Charles tongue fighting for dominance in Richard's mouth before he broke away to suck in a much needed lungful of air.

Richard had given the older, more skilled man the domination he sought, gasping for air when the kiss broke continuing to stroke the man's cock in his hand with sure confident strokes licking his lips after the kiss...

Suddenly Charles picked up the pace of his thrusting as he bit his lower lip hard. His free hand coming to rest on the back of Richard's neck as he fought to keep his eyes locked on to the younger man's. However when his climax hit him his entire body shook and he threw his head back and let out a series of grunts as his very sole seemed to shoot out of his engorged cock, his seed shooting up to splash against Richard's stomach three or four time before the rest dribbled out and down the younger man's hand. "Jesus Christ!" he hissed not caring that he'd taken the Lord's name in vain. When he opened his eyes and looked back at Richard he redoubled his stroking with the intention of helping his friend feel the same bliss he'd just experienced.

Richard had fought his own orgasm until after Charles had finished shooting. His orgasm however made his knees go weak and he buckled into the water slightly not really caring considering how filthy he was after they both climaxed.

Charles finally let go of the other man's now deflating penis and brought it up to look at his fingers that where coated with Richard's seed it was a surreal moment for him. Sure he'd had his own on his hand but he was amazed that he'd managed to cause another man to lose all control of himself, it was a powerful and very heady sensation. As his rational mind started to take over again he suddenly realized just what the two of them had done and his need to wash the evidence off his hand and body drove him to scrub his stomach with his hands. "What have we done?" he finally asked when he found his voice.

Richard didn't respond. He had figured Charles would have some regrets. Sighing he washed off as well starting for the shore and his clothing, not to mention one of the drying sheets they had managed to bring with them so as not to soak their clothing. He knew Charles had to come to his own well conclusions as to what they had done.

Ingalls went through the motions of getting dried off and then pulling on his clothing modestly keeping his back to Richard. Inside himself he was having a battle of wills of sorts. He knew that he still loved his wife and his family but there was another part of him that also realized that now that he'd had a taste of the forbidden fruit of sexual relations with another man he knew that there was no going back and he'd loved every minute of it. Reaching out with a shy hand he gave Richard's shoulder a squeeze and he winked at him. "We will have to do this again soon." Charles also knew that the day would come when Richard left Walnut Grove and Harrow Township but up to that day he meant to enjoy every moment he could with the younger man.

Richard smiled and gave Charles a grin, "If you think you can keep up with me then sure." Richard teased the older man for his lack of stamina or so he was implying.

"Why you little..." Charles narrowed his eyes. "I should have you horse whipped for that." He gave Richard a playful shove and then grabbed his ass and squeezed it hard loving the feel of the firm flesh. He knew that eventually he'd take Richard in a way that was even more sinful then what they'd just done in the river. Looking up at the setting sun he started to walk back in the direction of the Ingalls homestead. "Dinner will be on the table soon. We should get back."

"We should get back to the house then or your wife will wonder where you're off to." Richard said starting for the homestead.

Cutting wood was a tricky business; one wrong move and a man could lose more than just a finger at Hanson's Mill in Walnut Grove. While Charles had never seen it happen he was always on guard while he worked making sure his hands never got too close to the large blade. He was of course grateful for all the help that his new assistant was giving him. Richard and he seemed the perfect pair as they worked each man anticipating the needs of the other. They also shared the same sense of humor and that made the work day go back faster and made the hard work bearable. Lars Hanson had also taken an immediate liking to Richard West and was considering offering the young man a full-time position at the mill after only a week of watching him work with Charles. Ingalls and West where that good of a pair and Hanson felt it would be a shame to brake them up at the end of the three month period he'd originally hired the drifter on for.

"Really that sounds like great incentive to get the work done." Richard grinned at Charles. He liked the work so far. The best part was the continued contact with his new found friend.

Charles smiled brightly and clapped Richard on his back. "Well having a young buck around here has helped a lot." The older mill hand give the younger man a playful nudge with his elbow. "If I didn't know better I'd say he was trying to steal my job."

Lars arched an eyebrow. "No worry about that Ingalls you are my best worker I am in no hurry to replace you anytime soon." Hanson took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "You two have another hour of work and then your free to leave for the day; again gentlemen thank you."

When Charles and Richard finally finished for the day and had hitched up the team to the wagon for the drive back to the Ingalls homestead it was only as they were about to leave the small town that Charles remembered that he'd promised Carolyn that he'd stop in at the Mercantile to pick up a few needed items. Pulling the wagon to a halt he hopped down and walked around the back of it. "Have you had the pleasure of meeting Harriet Olsen yet?"

"No I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her yet." Richard said not looking forward to meeting a woman right now, but then he'd have to meet her eventually since she ran the mercantile.

"You will find that dealing with her husband Nell's is a lot easier." Ingalls explained as he pushed open the door to the general store and stepped inside and had to suppress a shutter when Harriet voice was heard. "Good day to you Mr. Ingalls." The portly black haired woman greeted. "What can I do for you today?"

"Carolyn asked me to pick up a few things." Charles said as he took off his hat. After all Harriet Olsen was still a woman and deserved the respect due her and then pulled out the list that his wife had given him. "A pound of brown sugar, a tin of molasses and a half pound of flour."

Richard took his hat off as well because after all she was a woman but he stayed quiet.

Harriet set about getting the requested items but as she gathered the staples she looked over her shoulder at Richard with a slight frown. "I had no idea that you'd come in to such wealth Mr. Ingalls?" She continued to eye the young man standing to Charles' right. "Having a farm hand working at your home doesn't come cheap." the store's owner put the sugar on the counter and then moved to start measuring out the flour at the scale. "But then I am sure that you've come to a tidy little arrangement regarding payment." While her voice was light and almost sugary in sweetness it carried an obvious undertone of barely veiled disgust. "I wouldn't be surprised if that poor wife of yours isn't fall down tired keeping two men under her roof."

"I am not sure what your implying Mrs. Olsen!" Ingalls' said as he looked at the goods on the counter. "How much?"

"Let's see... Pound of brown sugar, the flour and the molasses. That will be fifteen cents. Will that be cash or shall I put it on your account?" Harriet asked with a knowing little smile. She looked over Charles' shoulder. "Never saw such an uncouth young man in all my life." She picked up the dime and nickel that her customer put on the counter. "Perhaps you should teach your hired help some much needed manners. A few licks form a horse whip would soon cure him of his lack of social graces."

Charles gathered up the goods he'd paid for in his arms after he put his hat back on. "Good day Harriet." Turning on his heel Ingalls left the store. Once he'd put the supplies in the back of the wagon he climbed up and sat in the seat beside Richard and started the horses for the drive home. "Mrs. Olsen believes that I ought to take you firmly in hand and teach you a much needed lesson in how to be more polite."

"If anyone needs a lesson in how to be more polite it's the woman herself I wouldn't call that one a lady by any sense of the word. I don't see where she gets off acting as if she's better than I am." Richard ticked his tongue in disgust.

"Harriet Olsen is better than the rest of us!" Charles laughed when Richard's jaw dropped open. "I don't think even God Himself would quite measure up to her standards." The older man laughed heartily at his joke. "Don't ever let Carolyn hear that I said that... She wouldn't understand."

"I think your wife has a lot of tolerance when dealing with that woman." Richard said with a shake of his head.

"Carolyn understands that we need the money from the eggs we sell to the Olson's every day. So she just takes what Harriet says with a grain of salt. To try and argue with that woman is like casting pearls before a swine." Charles grinned and then snapped the reins of on the backs of the horses to make them go faster. "Thank you again for all your help at the mill, my family can really use the extra money come winter time."

"I enjoy the work." Richard said honestly. He enjoyed the company as well.

As they drove along Charles allowed his leg to brush up against the younger man's, it was just the smallest bit of contact but it sent a jolt between them. Without thinking he put the reins in one hand and put his now free hand on Richard's upper thigh just below the other man's crotch. "I have been thinking a lot about what happened at the river a few days ago." The truth was his relationship with Carolyn has never been stronger since he and Richard had touched each other. "I can't keep my thoughts straight a lot of the time when we are alone together." he finally admitted.

"I know the feeling." Richard admitted as well. "Trust me I have no intention of getting between you and your wife, but well I can't seem to keep you out of my thoughts." Richard sighed not even tempted to move Charles' hand away.

Pulling the wagon to a halt once again Charles turned to look at Richard and as he allowed his hand slip up so he could cup the other man's crotch in it he leaned in and nervously kissed him on the mouth and within moments the two where pawing at each other as they grunted and groaned. When Charles finally pulled away his eyes where wide. "Mr. West you look like you've been attacked by a lady of the night." Ingalls was extremely glad that in response to the kiss and groping the younger man now sported an obvious bulge in his pants.

"Maybe we should get out of the open before someone happens by us." Richard was breathless really and god he wanted out of his clothing... they were after all on the road...

"I say we just get off of the wagon and drop our pants right here." Charles wiggled his eyebrows. "We are all alone no one is around for miles after all." Acting very much like a young boy Ingalls threw the brake on the wagon to keep the horses from pulling it away and then jumped down out of it; walked around the back of it and leaned against it once he was on Richards's side. "Well?"

Richard hesitated a moment looking around not really sure no one would come upon them life was funny that way. He jumped down though curious as to where these feelings were going to lead them.

Once Richard jumped down out of the wagon Charles make good on his dare and quickly pulled his suspenders from his shoulders and then fumbled as he did undid the front of his pants and pushed them down to his knees, next he pulled his own hardness from the front of his underwear so it was completely visible to the younger man. He then stood proudly with his hands on his hips. "Your turn!" Ingalls dared.

Richard smirked "one of these days I'm going to regret this." He smirked undoing the top button of his denim cloth pants then the rest before pushing them down he wasn't wearing any underwear under them.

Now that they were both hanging free Charles hesitated again nervous. He wanted more then to just touch Richard this time. But unsure of how to continue he simply took hold of the younger man's hardness in his hand and started to stroke him with a lazy rhythm teasing his foreskin back and forth over the head and let out a groan when his own hardness was encircled by the younger man's hand. For a few minutes they continued like this but before it could get out of control Charles stepped back and away. "I... I think I want more this time..." he said in a breathless whisper and put his hands on Richards's shoulders his intent clear as he started to push the younger man down on to his knees.

Richard moved down to his knees easily taking Charles into his mouth and sucking in a way that only a guy would know what really pleasured another man.

Carolyn had never done this sort of thing to Charles in their entire marriage. With her it was all very matter of fact, with the intent of creating a new life. In fact it was the first time he'd ever had his cock in anyone's mouth. Grabbing a fist full of the younger man's hair he started to slowly thrust is hips pushing himself in and out of the wet heat that enveloped him.

Richard moaned and growled continuing to suckle the other man's cock hoping to have it done in turn as well not sure the other man would though, that would be quite disappointing if that didn't happen.

Charles allowed Richard to continue to minister to his needs and it wasn't long before he felt himself being dragged closer to the edge of oblivion. His only warning to his male lover was his thrusting getting faster and then a guttural groan as he threw his head back and shot hard, both hands holding the man's mouth still until finally his over sensitive cock could take no more and he forcefully pulled out as he gasped for breath.

Richard licked his lips, "A little more warning would be nice." Richard with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

Quickly doing pulling up his pants and doing them up after he'd stuffed his hard penis back inside of them he looked down at Richard. "We should be getting back to the house. Charles saw the desperate condition of Richard's own hardness as he stood up and gripped hold of it once more and started to rub him at a near frenzied pace. He had to do something to help the other man out, because he sure as Hell wasn't about to get down in his knees.

Richard was completely disappointed. "We need to get back to the house." Richard said pulling away and pulling his pants up he wasn't about to do that again anytime soon hell the idea that Charles wasn't even going to attempt to offer like for like brought a snarl to his handsome face.

Realizing that he'd just stepped into a proverbial steaming cow patty by Richard's reaction Charles tried to explain. "You have to give me a little more time..." He said looking at the younger man and put a hand on his shoulder and when Richard pulled away from him Ingalls grabbed him by the forearm. "If you can't understand that then maybe you should leave my farm and rent a room over at the post office." Charles softened his tone and then moved so he could cup the younger man's cheek in his hand. "I don't want you to go however. Please... Just give me some time is all."

"You got plenty of time but don't push me or I will rent a room in town. Look let's just get back to the house so you can bring your wife her supplies. I need to work off some energy." Richard said his voice calmly cold for the moment just wanting to get the ride over.


	2. In & Out of the Dog House

After getting the cold shoulder from Richard; Charles was beginning to think that he might have made a mistake in acting on his physical needs with the younger man. For the past few days they'd been working in the fields to planet a crop of winter wheat. Charles was hoping that by trying this "new" crop he'd have something he could use in the spring to pay off his outstanding debts that he'd have to incur over the winter to keep his family fed and clothed. The days where getting shorter now and there was a definite chill in the air. As they sat to break for their mid-day meal Charles shook his head. "I don't know what is worse. The chill in the air or the frosty way you've been treating me the past few days...?"

"The chill in the air, probably." Richard said with a shrug as he ate preferring to continue to work so they could get the crop planted before the night chill He was shirtless a towel hanging off his hip that he used to keep the sweat out of his eyes... He avoid touching Charles while they had worked.

"So are we going to just continue the way we've been going? Like nothing has happened between us? Charles shrugged shoulders and then took the cap off his canteen to take a long swallow of water. "If you're that offended about what happened beside the wagon... I am not sure how we should move on from here!" The older man felt his temper getting the better of him.

"I was not offended, I was disappointed," taking a drink from his own canteen as well. He didn't know how else to respond really how do you tell someone that your disappointed that well they didn't return the favor.

"I see what this is about." Charles had to keep from snarling. He had always considered himself a calm man that didn't get his feathers ruffled easily, but the way Richard had been treating him since that day made his skin crawl. "I am just not sure I can ever do what you did in return. It's one thing to take another man in hand... But for me the thought of using my mouth like you did..." Ingalls had to stop himself from saying the word repulsive out loud but he couldn't hide his sudden wrinkling of his nose. In this case he just felt that he was the dominate one in this relationship for him to get on his knees like that for any man... No it was just not going to happen, at least not anytime soon.

"And what am I supposed to do? Get on my knees every time you have an itch? or just bend over and let you fuck me anytime it touches your fancy?" Richard growled getting up. "I'm sorry but I'm not some bitch in heat or a weak man to prefer to be dominated." Richard snarled. "When you ready then you call me. I have a room I'll be moving into. So you won't have to worry about my cold shoulder." He said continuing to wonder why he was so angry it wasn't as if he didn't know that Charles was a married man and only been with a woman until they'd met.

"You didn't have any complains about what we've done so far have you Richard?" Ingalls said as he stood back up and moved to take hold of the plow's handles once more the horses where getting antsy now that they'd had a break. "We still have the last two acres to prepare for seeding, I'd suggest we get back to work." The brown haired man nodded towards the horses. "Bunny and Prince are not going to guide themselves."

"Your right, I didn't until I realized what a bigot you were! I'll help you plow and come to work your land and continue my work for you and for the mill but I'll take a room at the boarding house from here on out." Richard said taking another drink from his canteen and got back to work...

"I am not a bigot!" Charles snarled and threw the horses reins aside so he could move to shove the younger man. He then threw a hard left hook that connected with Richard jaw. "I am just not the kind of man that will put another man's penis in his mouth!" He was not sure exactly how it started but suddenly the two were rolling around on the ground locked in a heated battle, suddenly they both rolled into a mud puddle getting covered from head to toe with dirt and muck.

Charles was acting like a bigot in Richard's view, because basically he was calling Richard the worst kind of man for daring to put another man's penis in his mouth Richard gave back to Charles as good as he got not at all throwing his punches he meant to hurt and show that he wasn't a weak kind of man. At this point he didn't even want to stay to help finish the plowing...

When they finally broke apart Charles stumbled to get up and wipe the mud out of his eyes and off his face. Shaking his head he held out a hand to help the younger man up. The tension between them now gone. He started to laugh at the sight of Richard who was covered from head to toe in dirt and grime just as badly as he was. Within a few moments he was laughing so hard that he was doubled over and his ribs hurt; when he could finally catch his breath he looked at the younger man and smiled brightly. "Do you feel better now? I sure as the day is long do!"

"Yeah a little." Richard was laughing at how stupid they were. He still had every intention of getting that boarding house they did not need this strain on their friendship.

Charles looked down at himself running his hands over front of his shirt and pants. "You're just as excited by this little match as I am." Due to the mud Charles could make out the bulge in the front of Richard's pants. "You don't have to go, your welcome to live in the sod house as long as you like." Ingalls knew that until they'd changed and washed up neither of them would get any more work done. "Let's just call it a day and head back. Carolyn has a nice roast cooking for dinner."

"Yeah fine, I'll think about it." Richard said with a wave of his dirty hand. He needed time to think if he was going to stay with the Ingalls family or move into town.

When Charles walked in to the house covered in drying mud he was not surprised by his wife's shocked reaction not to mention the stern order to go out to the barn and get the wooden tub ready for a bath. He was sitting in the tub, scrubbing himself raw with the bar of soap. When Carolyn appeared with a large pitcher of hot water in one hand, he grinned. "Perfect timing the water was starting to get cold." He waved his wife into the barn so she could add the fresh water to the tub. When some of it splashed on one of his exposed knees he let out a little yelp. "Hey that's hot!"

"I figured you'd want it to warm up?" She said giving him an innocent look. she wasn't going to demand he tell her what happened, but she hoped he'd talk to her if she showed her annoyance in some way.

Dunking his head under the water for a moment to rinse the soap out of his hair and then re-surfacing Charles used his hands to slick his wet hair back. "Richard and I had a little disagreement." He finally admitted. "Sometimes us men folk get out of hand and lash out." Charles felt ashamed of himself. "I should know better...! Getting into a fight is no example to set for the girls."

Your right that's no example to set for the girls!" She was shocked that he had gotten into a fight regardless. "I don't understand how could you and Richard fight I thought you were getting along so well?" She asked surprised.

"We had a disagreement." Charles admitted truthfully but didn't go into detail. "We said some words to each other that where not very nice and it got out of hand." He let out a little grunt when Carolyn moved to wash his back. "I think we've worked out our differences and it shouldn't happen again."

"Well I should think not!" Carolyn said with a smile washing her husband back.

After talking a few moments to enjoy the care that his wife was showing him Charles reached for one of the drying sheets and stood up and stepped out of the tub, the gentlemen that he was he kept his back to her as he dried his body and then wrapped the sheet around his shoulders. "The tub will need to be emptied." Charles stated. "I think that Richard might want to wash up himself... When will dinner be ready?"

"Mary and Laura were setting the table when I came out to the barn. I saw Richard coming back from the lake looks like he decided to have a cold bath." She said softly she wished her husband wasn't always such a gentleman...

"I will be in to the house in a few minutes." Charles said as he reached out to put an arm around his wife and in doing so the sheet slipped to the ground leaving his naked body on full display when he saw Carolyn's eyes flick downward over his body he felt a slight blush come to his face and he shrugged. "Not like you've never seen me unclothed before. Nice to know you still find me attractive."

"I've always found you attractive Charles, you just tend to hide it from me as if you'll shock me to death." She smirked at him and licked her lower lips.

"Well it says in the bible that man should cover up his nakedness." He smiled knowing that Carolyn wouldn't find his little joke funny. As god-fearing people she tended to keep to the word of God in everything she did. "Go on to the house I will be along once I have put on some clothing and am respectable again."

"Yes he did, but god did not say man must cover up his nakedness from his wife." She said softly giving him a peck on the lips. "I will see you in the house Charles." She smiled softly.

Once Carolyn had left Charles wrapped the sheet around his body once again and then walked up to the sod house and knocked on the door and then pushed it open an caught Richard standing naked as he set out a set of clothing. "May I come in for a moment?"

Richard looked over his shoulder to Charles, "might as well since you're opening the door." Richard said as he looked back at his clothing preparing to dress for dinner.

Stepping inside Charles closed the door behind him. "I just wanted to say again how sorry I am about everything." the older man started and then stopped when Richard turned to look at him giving him a wonderful view of his body. "I was a complete fool and you have every right to be annoyed with my actions." Charles put his hand out for the other man to shake and allowed the sheet to slip from his own body. When Richard took his hand in his own Charles got a playful gleam in his eye. "I can think of another part of your body I'd rather be shaking."

"We don't have time for that I suspect your wife is waiting for us to come to dinner... So taking the time to jerk each other off isn't going to help her temperment." Richard remind him.

"We have a few minutes." Charles arched an eyebrow. "There's something to be said for a little touch of danger." The older man felt a thrill shoot down his spine and in to his groin, his own maleness starting to harden at the thought; the head of his penis starting to poke out of his foreskin. "I know it's insane and we should resist our baser instincts..." His voice died off when he released that Richard was indeed watching as his body continued to respond to the nearness of the younger man. Within moments he was fully aroused. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you're not even the least bit interested and I will leave now."

Richard was obviously interested considering he was already hard, but he should resist he really should. "And if I am interested?"

Charles moved to sit on the bed so that he was eye level with the younger man's hardness. "I think I owe you more than just a verbal apology." He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Taking his deep breath he took hold of Richard's penis at the base and then leaned forward and took the exposed head in his mouth. At first he had to resist the urge to pull away and take more of the thick hot flesh in his mouth. He didn't take more than half of the length in before he felt himself gag and pulled back and off so he could breathe. Steeling himself to the task at hand Charles tried again this time careful not to go take too much down his throat.

Richard froze staring shocked at Charles as he did this. He hadn't been expecting it really. Hell, just the other day Charles had decided he wouldn't do this. Richard didn't know how to respond other than to groan...

Taking the groan as vote of acceptance Charles continued to try his best to please Richard and soon got the hang of it and found himself starting to enjoy it. While it was a strange sensation to say the least it he also realized that he'd never been harder in his life and reached down with his free hand to stroke his own hardness in time with the movements of his mouth. After a minute more he pulled off and looked up into Richard's half lidded eyes. "Am I doing this properly?" For some strange reason he needed to hear that he was pleasing his male lover.

"God yes." Richard moaned one hand tangling in Charles hair the other reaching down to stroke and squeeze the other' man's cock having moved Charles hand to do so...

Now that he was committed to the task at hand Charles returned his mouth and started to use his hand to stimulate the shaft and used his tongue to lick and tease the small opening at the tip. He also enjoyed feeling Richard's foreskin sliding back and forth over the head, to up the ante a bit he used his free hand to gently play with the twin orbs that where now drawn up tight to the base of the younger man's penis. It didn't surprise the older man when Richard started to thrust his hips in time with his mouth's movements.

Richard groaned and his hand gripping Charles' hair without thinking, his hips moving slightly. "Close... so close..." He groaned giving Charles warning...

Realizing that he had to make a choice to let Richard finish in his mouth or pull away Charles realized that if he did take his mouth off of his lover's now steel hardness he might find himself back in the preverbal dog house once more; so he did his best to prepare himself for the onslaught that was about to coat his tongue and started to move his hand and mouth faster.

Richard groaned and gasped knowing he was close, and knew for a fact that Charles wasn't going to enjoy his cum on his tongue and down his throat he was still massaging Charles' with his hand. However before Richard blew his load he pulled away and shot across the Sod house instead...

While he was grateful that Richard had pulled away at the last second Charles still looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "I was ready for you." He stated his voice sounding disappointed. He looked at the younger man's now cooling seed on the dirt floor. The droplets shimmering in the light of the lantern. "I wasn't going to pull back. Seemed only fair after you... Well you know... The other day."

"Yeah but I know you're not ready for that." Richard smirked at Charles grateful for what Charles' just did...

"Well next time I am expecting you to go right to the finish line." the older man said and then stood up and took himself in hand his need to relieve himself suddenly so strong that his groin practically ached. "Won't be but a minute." he stated as his eyes raked over Richard's nakedness.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." Richard smirked watching the other man pleasure himself trying to maintain his control over his body as he did so.

A few seconds later Charles threw his head back and let out a guttural yell; seeing stars behind his eyes. Soon his own thick spurts joined Richard's on the floor of the sod house, the climax was so powerful that his knees buckled and he fell to the floor as he gasped for breath, his body shaking with aftershocks. Moaning he did his best to support himself on all fours. "I haven't done that in years!" He finally managed to speak. "Having you watch me was..." His words failed him he felt totally wrung out.

Richard smiled and moved to get dressed. "You should get dressed your wife might come looking for you." Richard suggested.

"Just a minute more." Charles huffed still exhausted. He groaned as he felt his foreskin slipping back over the head of his softening penis, it had never been so sensitive. Squeezing his eyes shut as he finally moved to get up and reach for the sheet and wrapped it around himself. "So we are even now again?"

"I'd say." Richard with a slight smirk. "We should hurry and get to dinner. I'm starving now." Richard grinned.


End file.
